Generation Duelist! Shattered Dimension Universe
by Shin-X 25
Summary: With the multiverses in danger Shanoske and his friends must band together with other duelist in there multiverses to stop Skyler from destroying the entire universes of Duel Monster.
1. Prolouge

Generation Duelist! Special: Shattered Dimension Universe

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created by people that inspire this story. Other Characters in the story I do not own Chizuruotohime for creation of Fancy Heroes and her own character Yumi Fuuko from her Yu-Gi-Oh! Story Yu-Gi-Oh! DQ, The late Danny Lilithborne for the story and Kazuki Takashi for Shougo Aoyama creation and his involvement in Yu-Gi-Oh! Negative Zero, Alex Gailson for creation of Crusaders and his own character Skyler Gailson from his Yu-Gi-Oh! CD Story, and last Cyber Commander for his Alexander Frost and Ice Counter creation cards for his Yu-Gi-Oh! Story Yu-Gi-Oh! End of Days

Prologue

A battle between 2 Duel Academy students in front of the school giving everything they got a boy with silver hair wearing a blue shredded jean jacket a white shirt and black pants holding a duel disk on the opposite side a boy with spiked brown hair wearing a silver and black trench coat and black jeans preparing for an attack.

"Jake there's no way you can beat me!" He said.

"You think so well Skyler my life points may be low, but it's my move and you're going down!"

"Just try it Jake with my Summoned Skull on the field one more attack and I win!"

"That's where you're wrong I reveal my facedown card Call of the Haunted with this trap card I can bring back a monster from the Graveyard, come on out Armed Dragon…LV7!"

A fierce spiked long neck dragon with razor sharp wings and body return to the field standing behind Jake.

Armed Dragon LV7 (ATK 2800)

Jake LP 500

Skyler LP 3000

"So what Jake you brought back your Armed Dragon LV7 remember my Summoned Skull is equip to United we Stand, and Mage Power giving him a total of 4300 what can Armed Dragon LV7 do?"

Summoned Skull LV5 (ATK 4300)

"I can do a lot right here right now!" Jake said to him with a convinced voice, but in his head he knew if he didn't draw the right card he would lose, "Come I have I gotta draw that card!"

"Are you afraid of losing Jake?"

"No I'm not I'll show you that my deck will come through for me right here, right NOWWW!" He draws sending a burst of wind through the entire field, "Yes here it is I give up my Armed Dragon LV7 in order to Summon Armed Dragon LV10!"

The once long neck dragon became in engulf in a light stream of wind growing taller than it was before as it wings extend its body become more lean and muscular even more vicious then it was before.

Armed Dragon LV10 (ATK 3000)

"What really Armed Dragon LV10 I didn't think it could go pass LV7 I guess I was wrong, but it's still no match for my Summoned Skull!"

"Attack points aren't nothing for my monster has a Special Ability meet Armed Dragon LV10's Ability I discard 1 card from my hand and I can destroy all cards on the field!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"That's right say bye-bye to your Summoned Skull!"

Armed Dragon LV10 raise his arm in the sky as an electric ball and throws it at Summoned Skull destroying it on contact.

"Now, Armed Dragon LV10 attack his life points directly!"

Armed Dragon LV10 opens its mouth sending a stream of fire slamming into Skyler as he falls down to the ground.

"Dang I lost again!"

"See never underestimate me again I defeated you once and I'll always will destroy you see ya later!"

Jake turns around and walks away from Skyler as he slams his fist into the ground in frustration.

"I will defeat him I must defeat him I can't let him defeat me one day I will destroy you Jake and when that day come you will kneel to me!"

Months pass after that duel between Jake and Skyler, Skyler left Duel Academy to find a way to defeat Jake he searched all over looking for a new way to defeat Jake.

In his travels he found Maximillion Pegasus' lost paperwork on Burst Monsters and mysteries of the different dimensions which fascinate him with his technology he could unlock a way to travel between dimensions.

"Aah Domino City Museum it's that's where the portal and the location of the Burst Monsters looks like I found my way to defeat you after all lucky is on my side!"

At the same time over at Industrial Illusion a man interrupts a meeting between Pegasus and his shareholders.

Pegasus stands up in outrage slamming his hands on the table from the unbelievable burst in, "What is the meaning of this I'm holding a meeting and I said no interruptions tell me what's going on before I fired you!"

"I'm so sorry sir, but our sources tell us somebody hacked into our database and found the secret hidden files about the Burst Project!"

"What are you serious?"

"Yes sir he been tracking down our files and downloading them it seems like whoever it is he must be after your Burst Project and not only that the person found out about the Universe…."

"Excuse me gentlemen I have to deal with some matters outside of this meeting, Croquet?"

"Sir!" Croquet answered standing at attention.

"Would you send these Gentlemen off and buy them lunch on me I have to put a stop to whoever been hacking into our company mainframe!"

"Sir, do you want me to contact our partners?"

"No not at this time we have to deal with this ourselves I don't want anyone else to know what we're doing!"

"Understood!"

"And I need data info somebody tell me something I want to know what this hacker been doing what exactly has been going on that I'm just now finding out and where's the next target.

"Sir, Domino City Museum!"

"What he's heading there if he success he could destroy our dimensions we have to stop him were heading to Domino City!"


	2. Date Nite

Generation Duelist! Special: Shattered Dimension Universe

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created by people that inspire this story.

Chapter 1 Date Nite

On his spring break from Duel Academy Shanoske and Danielle decided to take advantage of their break and go on a date in Domino City.

"Aah, see I told you!" Danielle said leaning on Shanoske's arm walking down the street of Domino.

"Yeah you were right I need this break after all the troubles that's been going on at Duel Academy we need a break."

"Yeah why not you need to stop stressing yourself out with all the troubles and besides we can take care of ourselves too, we're not as useless as you think we are!"

"I never said you was I just want you guys to be protected, you know?"

"Yes, but you got to stop and let us help okay?" Danielle tells him stopping him in the middle of their walk and stares deeply in his eyes.

"Okay I'll try."

"That's all I ask," She answers back and deeply kisses him.

During the time of Shanoske and Danielle's talk with each other Jake is contacted by Pegasus while he's working on a company project.

(Phone rings twice)

Jake picks up the phone and washes his face off as Pegasus answers from the other line.

"Hello?"

"Jakey-Boy? I'm glad I got in contact with you."

"Why the creator of Duel Monsters wants to talk to me I'm honored and quite frankly I'm nervous to hear from you?"

"You shouldn't be, but I need your help with someone!"

"Who is it?"

"An old friend of yours Skyler Sadao Takeo rings a bell?"

"I know him his always trying to prove himself always trying to beat me at everything what he do this time?"

"It's not what he did it's what he gonna do!"

Back in Domino City Danielle and Shanoske walks inside of a restaurant and sit down at a table and starts talking about the good old time on the opposite side top of the a building a hooded cloaked man watches them.

Meanwhile after lunch Shanoske and Danielle walks towards the Domino City Museum little did they know Skyler was on the move to the location of the portal launch.

"Hey Shanoske let's go into the museum?" 

"But I really don't want to go I mean really Danielle?" Danielle pulls Shanoske and drags him into the Museum.

"Come it'll be fun!"

"Not really, but for you I will!" Danielle pushes him into the museum beginning to explore the museum while Skyler up to no good using a machine he created to activate the portal turning it on.

"Cool stuff huh Shanoske?"

"If you say so," He replied uninterested walking pass Danielle pass a staircase he noticed something, "Danielle come here let's check this out?"

"Where do you think it leads to?"

"I don't know, but I think we should check it out who knows what's going on and it might be exciting!"

"Oooo, maybe there setting up new attractions for the museum?" Danielle replied running down the stairs passing Shanoske as he runs up behind her.

"Wait this room isn't part of the museum?" Shanoske tells Danielle who quietly walks up to the door and see Skyler.

"What do you see?"

"I see Skyler!"

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, but we're gonna stop him!" Danielle said kicking the door down to see Skyler opening up a vortex.

"Danielle what the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't question what I'm doing here the question is what are you doing?"

Little did they know Jake and Pegasus arrived at the same time they arrived and confronted Skyler as well.

"Pegasus and my old friend Jake what are you doing here I thought I kill my trial well if you found me it's too late because now I have everything completed and now…." Skyler activates his machine opening a vortex circle.

"No you fool you have no idea what you're about to unleash!"

"I know what I'm gonna do I will obtain the power to defeat Jake and if that means destroying or rewriting the universe so be it!"

Before anyone could do anything Skyler jumped right into the dimension vortex leaving everyone in shock.

"No now it's too late!"

"Pegasus you know I don't believe it now I know there's away to stop him and you need to tell us right now!"

"Aah Shanoske-Boy you have the same spirit and strive that Yugi-Boy and that Jaden Yuki-Boy I should've known its destiny seems like it."

"Okay Pegasus tell us what we can do?" Danielle walks up to him with a serious look.

"Hmm give me a second to think!"

"The question is why is he going through all this trouble just to defeat me and those Burst Monsters what's that all about?" Jake pondered walking back and forth.

"That's it his machine it's still here we can use it and tracking him down and return him to this dimension!" Danielle tells everyone.

"That's a long shot?"

"What are you saying Pegasus?"

"I'm saying without knowing this machine if we press a button we could make things worse, ripping the fabric of time and space at the same time!"

"I see I know what you're saying," Shanoske added on.

"Wait tell me cuz I don't understand!"

"O god Danielle the simple thing that Pegasus is trying to say is that one false move we can destroy the fabric of our dimension making us cease to exist!"

"O next time say that!"

Everybody just looked at Danielle in disgust then turn to Pegasus for answers for the next thing they should do.

"Okay give me a bit and I can configure his machine giving us a pinpoint location of his trip of universe….let's see….right here…a little adjustment here and….done let's see it's said here four universes with the same tablets and if those are destroyed…"

"What if there destroyed?"

"The world will be destroyed!"

"Okay tell us how can we get to the other dimensions and can we stop him?"

"Yes Shanoske okay I've activated the machine with a few modifications we will be able to monitor you and…here you go it's a com link and vid pad so you can see us and keep in contact now hurry up you have to stop him before all of reality is twisted!"

Shanoske grabs both items and put the com link in his ear putting the vid pad in his backpack.

"It looks like we gonna have to take a break from relaxing and go save the universe this time…right Shanoske?"

"Yeah it's a good thing we have our decks!"

"You know you're not going without me right?"

"Yeah Jake let's go before it's too late!" Shanoske tell them as all 3 of them jump into the vortex to a new dimension.


	3. Crusaders

Generation Duelist! Special: Shattered Dimension Universe

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created by people that inspire this story.

Chapter 2 Crusaders

Meanwhile Skyler already arrived in another dimension in this dimension it was more futuristic, but he arrived at Duel Academy, but it was different the school had highways and byways the students Duel Academy outfits were more high tech.

"Hmm let's see I'm at what would be my universes Duel Academy, but its called Central Duel Academy hmmm I wonder!"

"Hey what are you doing here you're not enrolled in this school!"

Skyler turns around to see a boy with blond hair with red and blue highlights at the edge of his hair wearing a Ra Yellow Uniform standing behind him with a dirty look.

"How do you know if I was or how do you know I'm not new answer that?"

"Look whoever you our quite frankly I don't care, but as a top Duel Family protégé you will answer me…Skyler Gailson!"

"I see your name is Skyler as well I'm Skyler Sadao Takeo and I'm here to save your world!"

"What you have to be kidding me why would I believe you?"

"Yeah and why would I come here I have my own dimension to deal with, but I'm looking for a tablet like this…" Skyler pulls out a picture and show Skyler.

"Yea I seen that tablet before the school build a display with some forbidden cards talking about their dangerous sometimes we have people trying to break in there, but I stop them!"

"Great can you show me I have to protect the tablet before they come?"

"Well I don't know"

"O for crying out loud I don't have time for you second guessing, and if you're not gonna help stay out of the way!"

Skyler push Skyler away and walk towards Central Duel Academy put Skyler wasn't having it he runs in front of him.

"What do you want, a duel I would, but I just destroy you!"

"You say that, but you don't know unless you throw down and duel me right here right now!"

During their conversation the portal vortex with Shanoske, Danielle and Jake arrived shaking off the vortex shuffle.

"I would, but the people I told you about are here and I can't, now if you would be so kind please tell me where that tablet is located?"

"Okay it's in the back of the school on the lower basement floor okay?"

"Excellent now can you keep them busy until I set out to do what I have to do?"

"Yeah I got you!"

"Thanks!"

Skyler leaves leaving Skyler to deal with Shanoske and the gang in the middle of Central Duel Academy.

"That was not a good trip!" Jake said rotating his left arm.

"I know and my back how you doing Danielle?" Shanoske asked her stressing out his back.

"I'm fine let's hurry and stop Skyler!"

"I think not I know all about you and Skyler told me that you're here to destroy my dimension I think not you'll have to get through me with a duel!" 

"Damn we have no time for this!" Jake pulls out his duel disk and load his deck.

"Wait a second I'll stay here and duel him you guys have to get to Skyler and Jake it'll be up to you to stop him so go I'll be fine!" Danielle stops him and activates her duel disk.

"Okay come on Jake let's go come back to us Danielle okay?"

"You know it! Now you…"

"LET'S DUEL!"

Danielle Lashay LP 4000

Skyler Gailson LP 4000

"Whoa 4000 life points these are there world official rules okay I got it!"

"Since I'm not a gentleman I won't let you go first I will make the first move I draw!"

"You just like any man because you're a little girl at heart!"

"You'll pay for that…with this meet my Crusader Squire Shine in ATK Mode!"

A beautiful woman blond haired in a cute little maid school girl outfit holding a small staff appeared.

Crusader Squire Shine LV3 (ATK 1400)

"Crusader never heard of it!"

"I figure you probably want to steal my deck as well, but it won't happen I'm activating her Special Ability, I can draw 1 card from deck and if it's a monster I can summon it right now!"

He pulls a card from his deck and looks at the card and smile.

"Look like lady luck loves me meet another Crusader this time a Knight Crusader Knight Stephen in ATK Mode!"

This time a warrior knight appears next to the woman pulls his blade out preparing for an attack.

Crusader Knight Stephen LV4 (ATK 1900)

"Then I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"

"Okay let's how you take a monster you've never seen I summon Phoenix Chick!"

A small reddish orange bird flew around Danielle before posing on the field.

Phoenix Chick LV3 (ATK 900)

"I activate Phoenix Fang with this card if I have a monster with Phoenix in its name I can destroy one card on the field!"

"And you choose one of my Crusaders right?"

"I think not I'm choosing my Phoenix Chick!"

"Why, would you do something like that?" 

"Because just like you my monster has a Special Ability when Phoenix Chick is destroyed I can Special Summon Phoenix Princess!"

Phoenix Chick was pulled into a black hole by a large bird fang creating a vortex of fire appearing in its place a tall lean woman appears.

Phoenix Princess LV6 (ATK 2200)

"Now Phoenix Princess show that Crusader Squire Shine with Spinning Pryo!"

Phoenix Princess creates a vortex of fire that spins across the field slamming into Crusader Squire Shine shattering her into pieces.

Skyler Gailson LP 3200

"Now I'm placing a card facedown and ending my turn your move!"

"Okay fine Future Fusion I send Crusader Knight Gaudric and Crusader Squire Pemon, but I'm not done I activate Conversion of Greed I draw 2 cards, but I'll remove my Crusader Squire Light now let's see what lady luck next up I'll play Polymerization I fuse together Crusader Squire Tyia and Crusader Knight Nixis in order to Fusion Summon…Crusader Knight Selene!"

Two small women knight appears in front of the field rotating into the fusion vortex become a tall slim warrior woman with armor around her knees and shoulder.

Crusader Knight Selene LV6 (ATK 2000)

"Whoa you're trying to get serious!"

"Yeah I'll show you that you can't just come here and push my dimension around no matter how cute you are!"

Meanwhile Skyler along with Jake and Shanoske coming up behind him they all reached the tablet room.

"Yes I'm finally here I will get the power to defeat Jake!"

"No you won't we're gonna stop you right here, right now!"

"Jake you can try, but I have the ball in this court and now to fulfill my destiny the power of Burst Monsters!"

Jake shatters the tablets and grabs the forbidden cards and opens up another vortex and jumps into the portal meanwhile on the other side Pegasus watched the horror along with Shanoske and Jake.

"Damn he beat us to the punch again, come on Shanoske let's go we gotta go to the next portal before this universe collapses!"

"Wait what about Danielle we can't just leave her behind!"

"Go Shanoske go without her Danielle is still dueling she'll be fine I'm monitoring her now go!" Pegasus tells them, Shanoske nods and runs into the vortex portal along with Jake.

"Seems like I can help them out in the next dimension?" Pegasus turns around to see a boy in a blue and black blue jeans outfit with a mask covering his identity eating an apple.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sakaturou…Sakaturou Deviplis!"


	4. Dark Counters

Generation Duelist! Special: Shattered Dimension Universe

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created by people that inspire this story.

Chapter 3 Dark Counters

"Aah I recognize you you're the one I gave the Dragix Deck to one of kind I hope you're taking care of it?"

"Yeah, but I hear about your problem with Skyler and the next dimension looks like a darker universe of Duel Monsters I think the guys will need my help can you seen me there?"

"Yes I can are you sure you might get stuck in the dimension like Danielle with the first one!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take beside we all know who really gonna save us and I can tell you it's not Jake."

"I see I was thinking it would be Shanoske-Boy he has the same fire as Yugi Muto its looks like Yugi-Boy has pass his legacy down to others."

"Okay Pegasus wish me luck!"

Sakaturou jumps into the portal leaving Pegasus standing there.

Meanwhile in the second dimension Skyler soon arrives at yet another Duel Academy the same like any normal one, but it was more dark and gloomy then the last one.

"Hmmm another Duel Academy yet again it just seem like were destined to be at this school!"

Meanwhile Sakaturou arrives soon afterwards and follows Skyler, but unnoticed to the both of them a Slifer Red student with green hair and hazel eyes follows the both of them.

Jake and Shanoske finally arrive in the dimension contacting Pegasus after their arrived.

"Okay Pegasus we're here where is he?"

"Give me a second to locate his presence…"

While Pegasus is locating Skyler for the boys, Danielle and Skyler's Duel rages on with Danielle on the ropes.

Skyler LP 2200

Danielle LP 2700

Skyler's Field Crusader Knight Selene, Crusader Knight Amana, and Divine Crusader Swift.

Danielle's Field Phoenix Host, and Phoenix Swordmistress.

"Okay here I go Crusader Knight Selene's Special Ability activates like your Phoenix Host and with it I'll attack!"

Crusader Knight Selene (ATK 2000 + 2600 = 4600)

Crusader Knight Selene pulls her blade out flying towards Phoenix Host slashing her in half.

"Now, Crusader Knight Amana destroy her Phoenix Swordmistress!"

Both Warrior women pulls there blades out at each clashing in battle, but Crusader Amana knocks her sword for her hand slashing her four times before she fell to the ground and shatters.

"And finally Divine Crusader Swift end her once and for all with Shining Blast!"

Danielle brace herself for the attack.

Danielle LP 400

"Your still standing how impossible!"

"I had a facedown card Phoenix Shun when I can activate by sending Phoenix from my deck to the Graveyard and I can half the battle damage I take sorry about that I'm still here!"

"I see this Phoenix deck is amazing I want that deck myself, but let's get down to business I end my turn your move!"

"Alright Skyler this will end this duel with this draw!" Danielle draws sending flames surrounding the dueling field, "Here it is I activate Power of the Phoenix!"

"What does that do?"

"I can summon my ultimate monster I summon Phoenix by sending 3 cards from my hand to the Graveyard and then discarding 2 off the top of my deck I can summon my beast!"

During Danielle's explanation the flames surrounding the field all merged in front of Danielle creating a flame vortex releasing a giant flame bird.

Phoenix LV12 (ATK 5500)

"Phoenix show your real power destroy his ultimate monster….destroy his Divine Crusader Swift with Imperial Heat!"

"Aah a monster with 5500 attack points I won't have enough life points to withstand her attack!"

"I know you lose!"

Phoenix roars sending a giant wave of flames across the field covering the whole field destroying all of Skyler's monsters as he himself fall to his knees in disbelief.

Skyler LP 0

"Yes she did it maybe I can…yes I can okay here we go!" Pegasus said to himself typing in a few codes into the computer activating a portal vortex.

Meanwhile in the 2nd dimension Skyler found the other tablet and Sakaturou confronted him.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm here to stop you!"

"Ha the famous Sakaturou Deviplis I should've known you would've shown up, but looks like you have to get pass that kid right here!"

Sakaturou turns around and see a Slifer Red Student activating his duel disk.

"I don't know who you guys are, but I won't let either one of you at that tablet understood?"

"And you are?"

"I am Shougo Aoyama one of the top duelist at this Duel Academy and I will defeat both of you!"

"Sorry I don't duel, but Sakaturou can duel you!"

"Fine I will I was trying to help you, but if you want to duel I won't decline a duel so let's go!"

"DUEL!"

Sakaturou LP 4000

Shougo LP 4000

Meanwhile Shanoske and Jake finally caught up to them just to see Sakaturou and Shougo's duel.

"Shanoske isn't that….?"

"Yes its Sakaturou what is he doing here?" 

"Pegasus must've sent him to help us!"

"Okay I'll go first I activate Polymerization I fuse together Dragix Grinils and Dragix Emperor Felnix in order to create Dragix Knight Grinils of the Wind!"

Dragix Knight Grinils of the Wind LV8 (ATK 2800)

"Now I have to say that's an impressive monster!"

"Thanks I activate Dragix Emperor Felnix I can equip it to Dragix Knight Grinils of the Wind and it gains 400 extra attack points and I end my turn!"

Dragix Knight Grinils of the Wind (ATK 3200)

"Whoa now that's a good start off, but it's my turn first I activate Graceful Charity and with it I can draw 3 cards and discard 2 to my Graveyard, but I'm not done I have a Spell Card known as Foolish Burial I send Hunter Dragon to the Graveyard!"

"I know what he's planning he's got 3 Dark Type in the Graveyard he must be summoning a Dark Counter card I think it's Dark Armed Dragon!"

"Now since I have 3 Dark Types in my Graveyard I can Special Summon this…Dark Armed Dragon!"

Dark Armed Dragon LV7 (ATK 2800)

A darker version of Armed Dragon LV7 appears on the field more violet and vicious then ever.

"What the hell are you two doing standing there stop Skyler before he gets away!"

"You need to focus on this duel then your friends I activate Dark Armed Dragon's Special Ability I remove a Dark Type from my Graveyard to destroy your Fusion Monster!"

Dark Armed Dragon engulfs the removed Dark Type turning it into a blast ball throwing it at Dragix Knight as Sakaturou smiles.

"What the hell how is your monster still able to stand after Dark Armed Dragon's Special Ability?"

"You forgot my Dragix Emperor Felnix's Special Ability instead of destroying my monster I can just return this monster instead to my deck!"

"I see you made me waist a monster, but now that he's gone I can activate Dark Armed Dragon's Special Ability again and now destroy his Dragix Knight Grinils of the Wind!"

"Now I activate Dragix Knight Grinils of the Wind's Special Ability when its destroyed I can Special Summon a Dragix monster from my Graveyard like this Dragix Urquizes in Defense Mode!"

Dragix Urquizes LV4 (DEF 300)

"I summon Vorse Raider now Vorse Raider will attack your Dragix Urquizes!"

"You have a lot to learn about Dragix monsters rebirth and recantation now I activate Dragix Urquizes' Special Ability not only is the battle between us is over I can give my Dragix up and Special Summon Dragix Grinils in Defense Mode!"

Dragix Grinils LV6 (DEF 1500)

"Dang you keep on summoning monsters; I'm impressed Dark Armed Dragon attack his Dragix Grinils!"

"Now I activate Dragix Grinils' Special Effect I can add 1 card from the Graveyard and to my hand.

During the commotion Skyler shattered the next tablet and with it once again jumped to the next dimension Shanoske and Jake once again was too late to stop him, but jumped pass him leaving Sakaturou and Shougo to continue their duel.

"Danielle its Pegasus I'm sending you to the 3rd dimension where Shanoske and Jake are waiting for you now go!"

"Okay understood!" Danielle runs to the open the portal, but Skyler stopped her, "Skyler I have to help my friends so please get out of my way!" 

"I'm going with you I was wrong you were trying to save my dimension and I helped the villain so I need some payback!"

"Okay let's go!"

Both of them quickly jump into the vortex as it vanishes just as quickly as it appeared in front of them.

"My turn I activate the Spell Card Dragix Fusion now I can Fusion Summon I return Dragix Grinils along with Dragix Chick and Dragix Mystic Uqzlia in order to Fusion Summon…Dragix Knight – Imperial Dragon Knight of Justice!"

Dragix Knight – Imperial Dragon Knight of Justice LV12 (ATK 3400)

"What is that big giant warrior?"

"Your demise!"

"What do you mean I still have all of my life points it's no way you can stop me?"

"Check out my monster Special Ability I can destroy up to 3 cards on the field like your monsters say good bye to all of them you thought you were gonna we, but you were wrong Dragix Knight show him your Imperial Blade!"

Dragix Knight – Imperial Dragon Knight of Justice flies high into the sky spinning his giant blade gathering electric energy.

"Now do it!"

By Sakaturou's commands Dragix Knight throws his giant blade engulf with electric energy blasting Shougo's entire field.

"Damn it!"

"You damn straight I have one more card to play I activate the Spell Card Dragix Spear it will give my monster 500 additional attack points which is more than enough to finish you off!"

Dragix Knight – Imperial Dragon Knight of Justice (ATK 3900)

"Now, Dragix Knight destroy Shougo once and for all!"

Shougo LP 100

"I lose even with 100 life points my next draw was nothing Monster Reincarnation I had nothing to bring back you're a good duelist!"

"Please we play with more life points in our dimension 4000 is nothing compare to the monsters in the game you can finish people off in one turn!"

"Okay now what?"

"I don't know thanks to you Skyler got away with the tablet and soon this dimension will collapse if the 3rd dimension is destroyed!"

"Wait what the hell is going on?"

"Skyler Sadao Takeo you helped him get to the tablet that will destroy our dimensions we have find another way to stop it!"

"Okay I'm end whatever I can do I will help?"


	5. Ice Counters

Generation Duelist! Special: Shattered Dimension Universe

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created by people that inspire this story.

Chapter 4 Ice Counters

"Damn we have to beat him this to the next tablet I'm bout tired of missing him every dimension!" Shanoske tells Jake.

"I know, but Shanoske I realized something you have to stop him!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Shanoske you have that luck to turn the duel around you must be the one to duel him and defeat him!"

"But-"

"No buts Pegasus can you see if you can send Shanoske ahead to the fourth dimension instead of the 3rd dimension?"

"Yes I can just like I'm sending Danielle and Skyler along with Sakaturou and Shougo to the next dimension!"

"Okay, send Shanoske ahead we'll catch up with him later on okay Shanoske we're depending on you, okay?"

"I got it I won't let you guys down!"

Pegasus types in a few codes sending Shanoske to accelerate into the 4th dimension while the others are sent to the 3rd dimension in a few blinks Shanoske was dropped into the last dimension, but this dimension was nothing like anything he's send before it was a futuristic town of Domino where duelist rides on motorcycles and duel instead of normal dueling.

Shanoske couldn't believe what just happened to him standing there in amazed, but wasn't sure where he was and didn't noticed that he was standing in the middle of the highway which is also a Duel Field as a duelist pushed their brakes almost knocking Shanoske out the duelist get's off their bike and remove their helmet from their head standing in front of her a tall woman with red and orange hair wearing a red jacket and black outfit.

"You're a girl!"

"Yeah and you're a boy I'm so sorry are you alright I mean nothing's broken or anything I mean sometimes I can go a little fast, but then I realize I have to calm down and then I get lost in my thoughts and it's just man…I'm really sorry!" She said checking on Shanoske.

"I'm fine calm down!"

"O that's good I'm Yumi Fuuko and you are?"

"Shanoske…Shanoske Mykel."

"Okay what were you thinking standing in the middle of the highway you know a duel can happen anytime?"

"Well I'm not really here I'm sorry about that, but can you help me?"

"Sure…wait what do you mean you're not from here where are you from?"

"It's a long story!" He said as she helps him up.

Meanwhile Skyler arrived in 3rd dimension and successfully found the tablet, but this time he was stopped by an Obelisk Blue student from the 3rd dimension.

"Okay I'm not here to play games you will answer to me!" A handsome brown haired green eyed student appears in front of him.

"Wait a sec I'm not here to fight I need you to listen to what I have to say!"

Before Skyler could explain the boy had ran towards him in a blink of an eyes and pulls him by his collar and toss him, during their fight Jake finally arrives on time.

"Skyler you gotta stop this you can't destroy the universe!"

"Damn…Jake….it's…you I have a…plan I will destroy this world…" Skyler explains while blocking the boys punches and kicks, "Now if you excuse me…hiya!" With the boy opening he turns around and give him a swift kick in the stomach the boy's roll over as Jake catches him.

"Skyler you'll pay!"

"No I have something to stop the both of you just in case I have this duel bot to duel you while I handle what I need to!"

By a push of a button Skyler's suitcase transformed into a humanoid dueling bot ready for a duel.

"Dammit you're an ass!" Jake tells him as the boy struggles to get up, "hey you shouldn't be up…um kid?"

"It's Alex…Alexander Frost…I'm the Winter King and I will protect this Academy and if I have to duel this fool!"

"Okay can you distract that bot long enough for me to stop Skyler?"

"Yes I can when we duel make a run for it!"

"DUEL!"

Alex LP 4000

Duel Bot LP 4000

"_I will go first I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode and place 3 cards facedown and end my turn!"_

Elemental Hero Clayman LV4 (DEF 2000)

A giant warrior made out of clay position itself defending the duel bot.

"Elemental Hero Clayman it's real easy to get pass that okay on my mark I activate the Spell Card Cold Blur I place an Ice Counter on Clayman and then I draw 1 card next up I activate another Spell known as Blizzard Burial with it I can send 3 Water Type Monsters to my Graveyard and place 3 more Ice Counters on Clayman!"

Alex sending a blizzard of Ice Counters covering the field thereby distracting the Duel Bot Jake made his move running pass the Duel Bot kneeing Skyler in the stomach.

"Let's see how you like a knee to the stomach!"

"Jake you don't give up you may be a good duelist, but a fighter you are not!"

"Well we'll have to see won't we?"

"Yes we will!"

"I activate Blizzard Wave Tidal I can remove all Ice Counters on the field and now I can destroy all cards on the field!"

"_I think not I activate Dark Bribe sorry I can negate that Spell Card and you draw 1 card!"_

"Excellent you ran right into my Trap I use can these 2 cards Frost Avatar and Frost Chimera it only works when Ice Counters are removed from the field so come on out!"

2 Ice figures appeared standing next to Alexander an ice tiger and an icicle dragon.

Frost Avatar LV7 (ATK 2500)

Frost Chimera LV7 (ATK 2400)

"Now let's continue this duel Frost Chimera destroy his Elemental Hero Clayman with Ice Fang!"

"_I wanted you to do that I reveal Hero Barrier, I can negate 1 attack that targeting my Elemental Hero!"_

"You think so I activate Frost Avatar's Special Ability I can negate a card effect like your Hero Barrier sorry Frost Chimera destroy Elemental Hero Clayman!"

"_I reveal my facedown card Hero Signal I can Special Summon another Elemental Hero like Elemental Hero Bubbleman and when its summon I can draw 2 cards from my deck!"_

Elemental Hero Bubbleman LV4 (DEF 1200)

"You're a slick one Frost Avatar destroy his Bubbleman! Now I activate place 2 cards on the field and end my turn!"

"_My turn I activate Malefic Fusion I fuse together Elemental Hero Bladedge and Elemental Hero Wildedge in order to Fusion Summon…Malefic Hero Destructive Edge!"_

Malefic Hero Destructive Edge LV8 (ATK 2600)

"Good as soon as he attack my 2 facedowns cards will spring on him first up my Winter Soul Mirror in few seconds it'll place 8 Ice Counters then I activate my other Trap Frost Penalty he'll be in shock!"

"_I know you're about spring a trap that works with your Ice Counters and then you'll activate another trap that'll lower my monsters attacks, but I won't let you!"_

"What how in the world did you know that?"

"_You'll be surprise how I know, but I activate Malefic Hero Press this Spell Card only works when I have a Malefic Hero on the field its unaffected by your trap cards!"_

"No way!"

"_Yes now Malefic Hero Destructive Edge destroy both of his monsters with Wild Destructive Blade!"_

Alex LP 3700

"Damn as long as his Malefic Hero Press is on the field Malefic Hero Destructive Edge can't be targeted by Trap Cards!"

In the 4th dimension Shanoske and Yumi are riding on her Duel Runner to the next location of the last tablet before Skyler gets to it.

"So this is a Duel Runner I can't believe it in the near future people will ride Duel Runner and Duel with Speed I like it!"

"Yeah maybe I'll run into another version of you in this universe and we can duel someday!"

"That would be nice!"

"So Skyler trying to break the forbidden tablets well we won't let it happen we'll stop him right here and now in this dimension!"

"I hope so Yumi my friends even my dimension believes in me and I don't know I've saved the school and the world before, but never like this nothing more incredible then I could ever dream of."

"Don't worry I'll help you we'll settle he's craziness behind…so let's rev it up and head to Neo Domino City!"

Yumi shift and rev her gears on her Duel Runner speeding down the highway towards the city back in the 3rd dimension Jake and Alex try their hardest to stop Skyler and his Duel Bot.

"Okay my turn if you think I'm done I'm not I activate Frost Tears I can place 3 Ice Counters on your monsters and send 1 Water Monster from my deck to the Graveyard next up I summon Cold Witch her winter personality will give me another chance to turn this duel around see when she's summon I can remove 2 Ice Counters and Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster like this…Freeze Commander!"

Cold Witch LV4 (ATK 1500)

Freeze Commander LV3 (1300)

"When Freeze Commander is summoned I can place another Ice Counter on your Malefic Hero!"

"_It's not enough neither one of them we be able to destroy Malefic Hero Destructive Blade!"_

"I never said they were I'm summoning another monster in their place I'm tuning Freeze Commander with Cold Witch….Winter's harsh embrace freezes the world. Dazzling light, block out the sun with your Snow-White Sorrow! Synchro Summon! Freeze to the Soul, Shimmering Dragon!"

Freeze Commander turns into 3 green circles surrounding the cold woman in ice as she flies into the air turning into 4 white lights in a flash of light a white slim ice and snow dragon appears in their place.

Shimmering Dragon LV7 (ATK 2400)

"_Your monster isn't enough!"_

"We'll see, we'll see!"

"Damn Skyler it's just a duel so what I families are rivals, but I we don't have to be we don't have to fall in the same categories as them listen to me please don't!" Jake tries to pin him down, but Skyler wasn't listening to him as he kicks him off of him.

"No your wrong I was always compared to you when we were little because I wasn't as fast or as intelligent as you were, but this time I will be ahead of you even if it means destroying our realities and others!" Skyler tells him.

"You know what you crazy I will stop you and save the dimensions!"

"Bring it on Jake if you can!"

"Now I activate Frostbite Magician's Special Ability I can remove an Ice Counter off your monster and Special Summon this card come on out Frostbite Magician and now I activate Shimmering Dragon's Special Ability I can destroy all monsters with Ice Counters on the field sorry say goodbye to your Malefic Hero Destructive Blade!"

Frostbite Magician LV4 (ATK 1600)

Shimmering Dragon opens its mouth sending Ice Shards shattering Malefic Hero Destructive Blade.

"Now, your wide open for an attack Shimmering Dragon attack with Shimmering Flame!"

Duel Bot LP 1600

"Time to end this Frostbite Magician attack with Spinning Blizzard!"

Duel Bot LP 0

"Sorry Jake like my Duel Bot this conversation is over come Duel Bot!" Skyler shatters the tablet just as the rest of the gang arrives to see this,

"Goodbye Jake!"

He jumps into the vortex, but this time the gang along with Alex and Jake jumps into vortex too.

"Danielle you brought others?"

"Yup why not Skyler wanted payback and Sakaturou brought Shougo and you got Alex!"

"Let's hope Shanoske got to the next location before Skyler!" Sakaturou said to the others.

"I hope so Sakaturou I hope so too!"

As they travel further into the vortex portal trying to catch up to Skyler and his Duel Bot.


	6. Fancy Heroes

Generation Duelist! Special: Shattered Dimension Universe

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created by people that inspire this story.

Chapter 5 Fancy Heroes

Further ahead in the vortex Skyler and his Duel Bot was closing in to the last dimension.

"_Sir, Records state that the next dimension the duelist rides on what are called Duel Runners and Duel in turbo duels!"_

"Okay we're going to the Neo Domino City's Museum and if there's a duelist you'll have to duel them on their terms, by the way I didn't see Shanoske scan the dimension and tell me is he there?"

"_Yes sir he's there with that's universe hero her name is Yumi Fuuko and she's runs a Fancy Hero deck I'm sure I can use my Malefic Heroes to stop her and a good thing is they have Speed Spells too!"_

"Excellent!"

In the meantime Yumi and Shanoske arrived at the Neo Domino City Museum.

"Okay we're here Shanoske the tablet should be down there!"

"Well thank you for showing us the way!"

In a blink Shanoske and Yumi turned around to see Skyler and his Duel Bot on a Duel Runner standing behind them.

"So that's the crazy man?" 

"Yes his name is Skyler Sadao Takeo he's looking for a new way to duel something called Burst Monsters I think!"

"Wait you said Burst Monsters those cards are forbidden!"

"Forbidden what in the world do you mean those cards couldn't be that bad?"

"Yes I heard Maximillion Pegasus created them after the release of Fusion making it a new way of Summoning the same as Synchro Summoning, but the test that he used didn't work the workers would be overload of power and sometimes burst into flames that's why their names are Burst."

"You gotta to be kidding me?"

"Yes she's serious and I'm fulfilling my destiny by releasing the last Burst Monster and the tablet!" Skyler runs into the museum.

"Shanoske go I'll handle this thing!"

"Okay that's Yumi!"

"If you want a duel you got one let's go!" Yumi jumps on her Duel Runner turning it on activating the Duel Mode.

"Duel Mode Engage, Speed World 2 Set!" Both computers activated on their Duel Runners.

"DUEL!"

Yumi LP 4000

Duel Bot LP 4000

"_I'll make the first move I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode and place 3 cards facedown!"_

Elemental Hero Clayman LV4 (DEF 2000)

"I see a hero vs. hero deck bring it on!"

Yumi SPC 2

Duel Bot SPC 2

"Okay here I go I summon Fancy Hero Micro Kosmos and next up I activate the Speed Spell – Double Summon since I have 2 Speed Counters I can summon again I summon Fancy Hero Polly!"

Fancy Hero Micro Kosmos LV3 (ATK 1500)

Fancy Hero Polly LV4 (ATK 1200)

"Now with Fancy Hero Polly I can discard 2 Fancy Heroes that would become a Fusion Monster like Fancy Hero Statica and Fancy Hero Marian in order to Fusion Summon….Fancy Hero Sandara Darkflash!"

Fancy Hero Sandara Darkflash LV8 (ATK 2800)

"Now let's show him to really duel Fancy Hero Sandara Darkflash attack his Elemental Hero Clayman with Darkflash!"

"_I don't think so I activate a Trap Card called Hero Barrier I negate the attack sorry looks like you'll have to end your turn!"_

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"

"_Then it's my turn I draw!"_

Yumi SPC 3

Duel Bot SPC 3

"_Speed Spell – Overboost I gain 4 extra Speed Counters giving me a total of 7 next up I activate Speed Spell – Speed Fusion I send Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Bladedge to create Malefic Hero Fiend Plasma!"_

Malefic Hero Fiend Plasma LV8 (ATK 2800)

"A Malefic Hero I never seen these I mean Evil Heroes are suppose to be the evil counterpart, but I guess not!"

"_Now for another Speed Spell I activate Speed Spell – Speed Storm since I have more than 3 Speed Counters I can inflict 1000 points of damage right to you!"_

Duel Bot turns its Duel Runner around sending a beam from his Duel Runner slamming into Yumi as she spins around from the blast, but she finally gets her grips and control of her Duel Runner.

Yumi LP 3000

Yumi SPC 2

"_I'm not done I reveal Jar of Greed and I can draw 1 extra card from my deck then I reveal Reckless Greed I can draw 2 cards as long as I skip my next 2 draw phases here's another Speed Spell, Speed Spell – High Speed Crash!"_

"O no not that Speed Spell!"

"_I see your familiar with this card I can destroy my Elemental Hero Clayman and then I can destroy your Fancy Hero Fusion!"_

Once again he turns around in front of Yumi sending a jolt of lighting at both Elemental Hero Clayman and Fancy Hero Sandara Darkflash.

"_My last Speed Spell, Speed Spell – Speed Energy my Malefic Hero gain 200 points for each Spell Counters and I have 7 now he gains 1400 additional attack points and with them can attack your monster now!"_

Malefic Hero Fiend Plasma (ATK 2800 + 1400 = 4200)

"I won't go down that quick I reveal Urging Tuning now I can Synchro Summon right away I tune Fancy Hero Micro Cosmo and Fancy Hero Polly in order to Synchro Summon…Micro Stars arrive to the planet it becomes a new light, the 1st Entities of the Galaxy arrived…Bring peace to the stars Fancy Hero Kosmos in Defense Mode!"

Fancy Hero Kosmos LV7 (DEF 2000)

"_I can still destroy you!"_

"No you won't I activate Fancy Shield if a Fancy Hero is face-up on the field in Defense Mode it can't be destroyed by battle!"

"_Aah that's where you're wrong I activate Malefic Hero Fiend Plasma's Special Ability when it attacks the difference between its attack and your monster's defense it deducted from your life points!"_

Malefic Hero Fiend Plasma rushes towards Fancy Hero Kosmos balling up its giant fist slamming into Fancy Hero Kosmos, but Yumi's trap protected her, but not from the damage causing a big explosion once again Yumi losing control, but got her control back.

Yumi LP 800

Yumi SPC 1

"Damn this guy is more powerful than I thought I hope Shanoske having better luck than I am!"

"Stop Skyler I won't let destroy the multiverses just to prove something to Jake it's not worth it!"

"Shanoske you think hard work gets you anywhere well it doesn't you were born with a talent I wasn't and if that's the only way I have to then I will!"

"You'll have to get pass me!"

"You think so?"

"I know so and trust me any power you get you'll have to prove yourself in a duel so don't play stupid like you didn't know that!" 

"I'm counting on it Shanoske you and Jake will be defeated by my hands and my hands only!"

"Damn where are the rest of them I think I might need help this time?"

In the vortex the gang is still traveling to the last dimension with time racing against them will they be able to stop Skyler.

"Come on can't this vortex hurry up Skyler is already there and so is Shanoske we have get there, Pegasus can you speed it up?"

"I can't the energy is really low you have to hurry the universes are collapsing you have to end everything in that dimension before we're….."

While Pegasus was explaining he saw the dimension around him collapsing.

"Pegasus? Pegasus can you read me?"

"….Yes I'm here our dimension is gone and so are the whole multiverses I'll try to send myself and the machine to the last dimension I have to hurry up before I get erased from reality."

"Hurry up then!"

"What's the big deal Jake if Pegasus gets erased from the reality?" Danielle asked him as everyone look at her with a cold blank stare, "What I'm asking just wanted to know?"

"Damn Danielle how Shanoske puts up with you is my guess, you dummy if Pegasus is erased from reality all of the universe will be destroyed so will we any universe with Duel Monsters will be destroyed cease to exist!"

"O god we have to hurry!"

The battle between Yumi and Duel Bot continues and Yumi finally get her turn to recover and make a comeback.

"Okay my turn!"

Yumi SPC 2

Duel Bot SPC 2

"Since I took battle damage I can Special Summon these 2 monsters Fancy Hero Spice and Sugar!"

Fancy Hero Spice LV2 (ATK 1200)

Fancy Hero Sugar LV2 (ATK 1200)

"_Those 2 monsters won't do anything remember my Malefic Hero has 2600 attack points there's nothing for you to do!"_

"Don't underestimate me you Duel creep I activate the Speed Spell – Tuner Swap if I have 2 monsters with the same ATK then I can swap out for a tuner so I switch Sugar with Esper Girl and now it's time for a Synchro Summon I'm tuning Esper Girl Starla with Fancy Hero Spice!"

Esper Girl LV2 (ATK 500)

"The light of others become a new twilight the galaxy are aligned now Synchro Summon…Light of a Feather the Tuner Synchro Kosmic Angel!"

Kosmic Angel LV4 (ATK 1000)

"_A Tuner Synchro Monster interesting!"_

"It is and now I activate Kosmic Angel Special Ability I can draw 1 card from my deck and if a Fancy Hero I can Special Summon it right now!"

"_Then my all means draw you will never win anyway!"_

"Okay here I go I draw…." Yumi closes her eyes and hope for the best and draws a card from her deck and smiles, "I did it I drew me a Fancy Hero…now I can Special Summon it Fancy Hero Starla!"

Fancy Hero Starla LV1 (ATK 500)

"Here what I need I tuning Fancy Hero Starla and Kosmic Angel into a Double Tuning with Fancy Hero Kosmos…Light Shines upon the world each galaxy has a Cosmos and each Cosmos bring forth hope! Synchro Summon! Shine Forth Goddess Kosmos!"

Goddess Kosmos LV12 (ATK 3000)

"When she's summon I can negate your monster's effect not only that she gains 300 extra ATK for each Fancy Hero and I have 7 giving her 2100 additional attack points!"

Goddess Kosmos (ATK 5100)

"_It's not enough to defeat me!"_

"I activate the Speed Spell – Overboost I gain 4 more Speed Spells and that's all I need I activate Speed Spell – Speed Energy as well you're the not the only one who has these cards as well!"

Goddess Kosmos (ATK 5100 + 1200 = 6300)

"_It still won't be enough to finish me off!"_

"Wrong I have me a Speed Spell you don't Speed Spell – Power Baton it only works when I have 6 or more Speed Counters I'm sending Fancy Hero Kosmos/Assault Mode to my Graveyard and now her attack points are added to my Goddess Kosmos!"

Goddess Kosmos (ATK 6300 + 3000 = 9300)

Yumi turns her duel runner around on its side before commanding her monster to finish off Duel Bot's monster.

"Goddess Kosmos attack with Angel Blades, finish this duel once and for all!"

Goddess Kosmos close her eyes releasing her blade wings from her back sending all 14 of her blades into Malefic Hero Fiend Plasma shattering it into pieces ending the duel and destroying the Duel Bot along with its Duel Runner.

Duel Bot LP 0

"Now that's done I have hurry back to Shanoske before Skyler destroy us all!" In a blink of an eye Yumi turns around and head back to the museum.


	7. The Final Burst!

Generation Duelist! Special: Shattered Dimension Universe

The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created by people that inspire this story.

Chapter 6 The Final Burst!

Skyler and Shanoske finally arrived where the tablet was located along with their arrival Pegasus arrived outside of the Museum Jake and the others appeared just as well as Yumi who almost knocked down Jake.

"Hey lady what's your problem?"

"Sorry I'm in a rush I have to get in there!" Yumi tells Jake pulling off her helmet as Danielle walks up to her.

"Do you mind if we ask you why?"

"Well I don't have time Shanoske, friend of mine came from another universe to stop this Skyler Sadao Takeo character and I just fought off his Duel Bot!"

"You said Shanoske we're looking for him ourselves we're his friends as well I'm Danielle and that's Jake along with Sakaturou, Shougo, Skyler Gailson, and Alex and you are?"

"I'm Yumi…Yumi Fuuko of this dimension come on we gotta get to them before it's too late!"

"Right!" The all nodded and followed Yumi into the museum.

"Shanoske just be alright okay!" Danielle thought to herself.

"Takeo listen to what I'm telling do not release these beast I thought there were gonna be okay, but the test on duelist were unsafe I won't let you endanger the world or us!"

"No Pegasus I will release these monsters and you can't stop me!"

"I can and I will now if you don't turn back and stop this I will finish you right here right now!"

"You can try, but first I will shatter this tablet!" Skyler said smashing the tablet taking the forbidden card, but before Shanoske or Pegasus could do anything the shock wave of the shattered tablet sent Shanoske and Pegasus into the wall.

"**You have release me before my power is restored you must use me in a duel and win in order to destroy the universe and create it as your own!" **The card said to Skyler who nod and place the card in his deck.

"Now if you want to beat me you must get…**US!"**

"What the hell it's like him and that card merge together?"

"Yes this is what I was after of those cards can take control of the duelist and after it's done with the duelist find another!"

"SHANOSKE!"

Shanoske and Pegasus turn around to see everyone standing there.

"Come on you can do it we're with you!" Danielle tells him.

"Come on you promise one day we'll meet again I'll wait for you too, but I can't if you let this jerk win!" Yumi said smiling giving him a thumb up.

"You guys are right okay you're on Skyler!"

"**Excellent, but let's change the scenery…I know how about an End of the World or an in-between dimension!" **Skyler and the monster said in unity engulfing everyone transporting them into a cross dimension of the entire dimensions appearing on the 2 giant rock plates.

Shanoske and Jake as well Skyler standing on the biggest giant plate while the others stand on the 2nd giant rock plate behind Shanoske and Jake.

"So you vs. me and Shanoske I should've known!"

"**Don't get cocky you 2 will share 8000 life points while I start with 8000 as well you can use each other's cards and you know when your life points become 0 you lose and I will be free!"**

"Fine let's start this!" Shanoske said activating his duel disk as well as Jake while Skyler smiles activating his duel disk as well!"

"DUEL!"

Shanoske & Jake LP 8000

Skyler LP 8000

"Alright I'll go first I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in Defense Mode and place 2 cards facedown your move ugly!"

Armed Dragon LV3 (DEF 800)

"**Alright my move I summon Flare Hero the Fairy of Hope!"**

Flare Hero the Fairy of Hope LV4 (ATK 1600)

"Wait a Flare Hero it can't be?"

"Well you see it for yourself don't you Shanoske now focus?"

"Wow even more Heroes first the Malefic Heroes, with the Elemental Heroes, and now Flare Heroes, man I am liking these other dimensions more and more!" Yumi squealed jumping up and down.

"Wow Yumi you sure are exciting?" Shougo said to her.

"**When Flare Hero the Fairy of Hope is summoned you take 300 life points then I can activate 3 of its following effects I'm choosing the second by removing this card from play I can Special Summon a level 6 or lower Flare Hero like this Flare Hero Warbeast of the Sun Realm!"**

Flare Hero Warbeast of the Sun Realm LV4 (ATK 2100)

Shanoske & Jake LP 7700

"**I activate his Special Ability you lose 300 life points for each card in your hand I see you guys both have 5 which means 10 you lose 3000 life points!"**

Shanoske & Jake LP 4700

"Dammit were already we down to half our life points without even making a move!"

"**I activate Double Summon I can summon additional this turn like my Burst Warrior and now I'm about to show you a new way of summoning I'm Burst Summoning Burst Warrior and Flare Hero Warbeast of the Sun Realm in order to Burst Summon Flare Hero Burst Slasher!"**

Burst Warrior LV4 (ATK 1000)

Flare Hero Burst Slasher LV8 (ATK ?)

"It has questionable attack points so what will you do with that kind of monster?" Jake asked.

"A powerful one Burst Monsters return to the deck and there attacks are determined by the monsters attacks giving the monster 3100 attack points!" Pegasus explains.

Flare Hero Burst Slasher (ATK 3100)

"Now, Flare Hero Burst Slasher wipe the field clean of his Armed Dragon LV3!"

Flare Hero Burst Slasher pulls his sword from his sheaf swiping across the field slashing Armed Dragon LV3 in half.

"Dammit!"

"It looks like he'll give a run for my money with my Dragix Deck!"

"You really think so?" Alex asked.

"Yeah I just hope Shanoske can make a comeback!"

"**Next up I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"And I'll start off first Jake can you help me?" 

"I sure can I reveal my facedown card Ojama Call I can Special Summon Ojama Black, Ojama Yellow, and Ojama Green all in Defense Mode!"

Ojama Black LV2 (DEF 1000)

Ojama Green LV2 (DEF 1000)

Ojama Yellow LV2 (DEF 1000)

"Thanks now I remove Ojama Green from the game in order to Special Summon D.D. Sprite in attack mode!"

D.D. Sprite LV1 (ATK 100)

"What the hell why would Shanoske summon a monster with 100 attack points they need big monsters!" Skyler pointed out.

"I don't know that's a good question?" Danielle wondered.

"Remember I know the game better than anybody I know that monsters are more than what they seems he's using it for a Synchro Summon!"

"Here I go I tune D.D. Sprite with Ojama Yellow…A speck of dust falls form the moon creating a new light…Synchro Summon! The Tuner Synchro Magical Pixie come forth!"

Magical Pixie LV3 (ATK 1200)

"Next up I summon Mind Master in defense mode and 3 cards facedown your move!"

Mind Master LV1 (DEF 200)

"Wait Shanoske didn't attack he did all of that for nothing!" Danielle said.

"No it's more than that Shanoske planning something I know it his facedowns are keys to the duel!" Pegasus responds.

"**My turn I activate Burstinzation I'm fusing Tyrant Dragon and Baby Dragon in order to Burst Summon Speed Dragon!"**

Speed Dragon LV5 (ATK 4100)

"**It's time for you go down Speed Dragon destroy his Magical Pixie!"**

"I activate the facedown card, Card Defense I can negate the battle with it and now I discard 1 card from my hand and then I draw 1 card from my deck!"

"Yes that's a move!"

'Thanks Jake I couldn't do it without your Ojamas helping me!"

"**Don't think I forgot I have another monster Flare Hero Burst Slasher's Special Ability activates I can destroy 1 monster on the field like your Magical Pixie!"**

"I think not I reveal my facedown Panic Wave!"

"Then I reveal my facedown Call of the Haunted I bring back Armed Dragon LV3!"

"Since Jake has a monster on the field I can destroy Ojama Black and then I can stop your monster right now and negate your monsters attack!"

"**Find I reveal my facedown card Cursed Prison now I can select a Synchro Monster like your Stardust Dragon!"**

"No not that?"

"**Yes I can I place another card facedown and end my turn make your move!"**

"Now the game is changed!" Sakaturou said to the others.

"What do you mean?" Skyler asked him.

"Stardust Dragon is a powerful monster who can negate monster's or card effects by giving itself up and can come back next turn!"

"Really and he just took it from Shanoske!"

"Yes now Shanoske gonna have to fight without that card let's hope he can?"

"Alright my turn with Ojama Green returns and then Armed Dragon LV3 levels up to Armed Dragon LV5!"

Armed Dragon LV5 (ATK 2400)

"Jake please tells me you have something better than that?"

"I do first up I activate Graceful Charity I draw 3 and then discard 2 cards to the Graveyard next up I summon Clock Resonator now I tune Armed Dragon LV5 together with Clock Resonator in order to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Red Dragon Archfiend LV8 (ATK 3000)

"I activate the Spell Red Scream my Red Dragon Archfiend gain 500 additional attack now destroy his Flare Hero Burst Slasher with Absolute Powerforce!"

Skyler LP 7600

"I'll end my turn with a facedown card and end my turn!"

"**Okay I got you now I activate another Burstinzation returning Stardust Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon in order to Burst Synchro Summon Burst Stardust Dragon!"**

Burst Stardust Dragon LV8 (ATK 7900)

"What the hell 7400 attack points please tell me you got something up your sleeves Shanoske!"

"Um I think so I gotta it I reveal my facedown card Ability Limitation I pay 500 life points to negate your monster ability so his ability is negated!"

Shanoske & Jake LP 4200

"Damn still an attack can happen destroy his Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"I think not I activate Dimension Switch sorry but Red Dragon Archfiend is removed from the field and so is your target!"

Just as Jake activating his trap the Dragon attack was prevented by sending Red Dragon Archfiend out of play!"

"I can't believe it I end my turn!"

"Shanoske it's your move make it count buddy!"

"Okay I reveal Over Limit I can bring back a level 2 or lower monster back like Ojama Black in Defense Mode!"

Ojama Black LV2 (DEF 1000)

"But I'm not done I can Synchro Summon I'm tuning Mind Master with both Ojama Green and Ojama Black in order to Synchro Summon Spin Staff Magician!"

Spin Staff Magician LV5 (ATK 1900)

"Now before finishing you off I activate Magical Pixie's Special Ability I can remove a Spell Counter from her and destroy 1 monster on the field and remember my Trap Card is still in activated say goodbye to your monster!"

"**No you will pay for that!"**

"I think I won't, I tune Magical Pixie with Spin Staff Magician in order to Synchro Summon Peace, Hope, Love, and Joy all merge together to create a brand new being come on out…Supremacy Delta Magician!"

Supremacy Delta Magician LV12 (ATK 2000)

"2000 ATK points Shanoske we're gonna need more than that to defeat him!"

"I got it don't worry!"

"**No you don't got it in face you just lost the control its time to summon my true self I reveal the trap Burst Explosion I pay half of my life points and Burst Summon…Burstnix Imperial Burst Truth Dragon!"**

**Burstnix Imperial Burst Truth Dragon LV12 (ATK 5000)**

"That dragon is huge!" Yumi pointed out in excitement.

"Shanoske, Jake! Hang in there please?" Danielle closed her eyes and begins praying.

"We don't have anything that can stop it!"

"Yes we do Jake trust me I summoning a new way to create I'm creating a miracle I activate Nova Evolution now by giving up my monster I just summoned I can….Nova Summon come on out Nova Supremacy Delta Magician!"

Nova Supremacy Delta Magician LV12 (ATK 2000)

"**Your monster cannot defeat me give up its hopeless come let me rule!"**

"No I won't I can't everyone is behind me it all comes down to this last battle I will stop him!" Shanoske turns around to see everyone on the stone plate cheering him on and his universe friends and family giving him hope as he smiles he turns around toward Skyler and his giant lean dragon, "I won't give up I will defeat you Skyler this is for everyone I activate Nova Supremacy Delta Magician's Special Ability he gains 6 Spell Counters and 1000 for each of them giving his attack…"

"**No 12000 attack points it can't be I won't survive this turn!"**

"You got that right say goodbye Skyler I am sorry for this Nova Magician attack wipe him out with…."

"ABOUSLUTE POWER STREAM BURST!" Everyone said in unity as the magician spins its staff slamming into the chest of the Dragon leaving a big explosion destroying the dragon and Skyler.

Skyler LP 0

"Yes you did Shanoske!" Jake said in excitement giving him high five.

"Yes and with it the dimensions will go back!"

Thanks to Shanoske and Jake the dimension were return to normal and so was it time to say goodbye to the new friends they made.

"See ya guys Danielle I will miss you most of all I love your Phoenix Deck I hope we can meet you again!" Skyler tells her kissing her on the cheek much to Shanoske dislike and disappears in front of them.

"Man Sakaturou I learned a lot from our duel I will cherish it forever goodbye!" Shougo bows and disappears as well.

"A frosty start, but ended in a fiery adventure I will hold this memory most of all goodbye all!" Just like Shougo was gone as well and last but not least Yumi was left.

"Well Shanoske it's been fun I hope we can meet again!"

"Yes I hope so as well!" Shanoske tells her offering a hug, but instead she runs up and kisses him as Danielle just falls out from the shock.

"Remember me Shanoske!"

As everything returns to normal the gang arrived in Duel Academy where their other friends ran up to them in joy and happiness and so end the tale of a man who would do everything to destroy the universe and another along with his friends stop him and preserving the multiverses.

The End

Special Thanks

Chizuruotohime for creation of Fancy Heroes and her own character Yumi Fuuko from her Yu-Gi-Oh! Story Yu-Gi-Oh! DQ

The late Danny Lilithborne for the story and Kazuki Takashi for Shougo Aoyama creation and his involvement in Yu-Gi-Oh! Negative Zero

Alex Gailson for creation of Crusaders and his own character Skyler Gailson from his Yu-Gi-Oh! CD Story

Cyber Commander for his Alexander Frost and Ice Counter creation cards for his Yu-Gi-Oh! Story Yu-Gi-Oh! End of Days


End file.
